Remembrance
by iLiKeTrUfFlEs4510
Summary: Dally has never told anyone a secret about his past, and it's been building on him ever since it has happened. After Johnny's death, he finds a letter in his home that will change everything. The reason he dies is not only because of Johnny.
1. Remembering

Moving to Tulsa still didn't take those bad memories away. Those New York memories, those horrible facts that forced me to move far away.

I never told anyone of these horrible memories; not even the gang. They were like brothers but I could never tell because it was too devastating. Johnnycake was the only one I ever have loved since this event, but I could never tell even him.

I had a sister.

It gets me choked up to even say those four words. Out of the four, the one that emphasizes to me most is 'had'.

Her name was Shelley Winston. She was two years younger than me, and had pretty much the same features as I had. We were very close and did everything together, not like usual brothers and sisters do. It was the best relationship I've ever had with a family member after Mom left. It was when she was 14 (I was 16) when she disappeared.

That cold December morning, I had to wake her up for school. I walked into her bedroom and she wasn't there. I thought she was already up and ready, so I went right downstairs. Dad immediately asked "Where's Shelley?" And that got me terrified.

I remembered her window was open, so maybe she snuck out and went to school without eating breakfast first or something? I had no idea.

I spent all day at school worrying about Shelley and if everything was alright.

When I got home, Dad was freaking out. "Shelley! She's gone!" He was running around everywhere as I just stood there in shock. "What?" I asked, confused. Dad handed me a letter.

_Hello Winstons._

_We have your daughter. She is perfectly okay, but she will not be if you do not pay us 85,000$ in the next 24 hours. You do not know who we are, nor you will. Leave it in your mailbox and we will pick it up and leave your daughter home. _

_Signed, Anonymous. _

It was written from letters in a magazine. "We don't HAVE that kind of money!" Dad started crying and headed to the garage to calm himself down.

I sat on the couch, in shock. Tears started rolling down my face, faster and faster, until I heard a yelp, then wailing. "SHELLEY!" I heard him yell.

I turned around slowly as Dad walked in with Shelley's bloody body. There was a cloth covering her mouth and her clothes were all stained. I was blinded by my tears, then blinded completely. All I remembered was me hitting the floor hard.

To interrupt my remembering, Buck came in the room without even knocking. "There's these two kids waiting for you at the door." He said. "Who?" I asked, with my tough-guy voice. "Uh, a Pony-something and a Johnny."

I got up immediately and went downstairs. I didn't really care that I didn't have a shirt on. "What do you guys want?" I asked. I sure hoped it was something important. I was having a moment.

"Johnny killed a Soc." Ponyboy said, looking terrified.

Whoa. That caught me off-guard. Johnny of all people? Killing a Soc. "Alright…good for you, let's go." Ponyboy was wet when I grabbed onto his collar.

I still couldn't get over that _Johnny _of all people killed a Soc.

I led them to the room where I was just laying and talked to them. Giving Pony one of Buck's shirts to stay warm in, I told them to take this train to Windrixville, and to stay in an abandoned church. I was gonna go there as soon as I thought everything was okay.

"Thanks Dal" Ponyboy and Johnny kept on saying to me. When I led them out of Buck's place I was worrying bigtime. Poor kids…


	2. Visit

While I made my way over to the Curtis' house, I couldn't stop thinking about Shelley. This happened years ago, but these events are one of those things you simply can not forget. I've always wanted to tell Darry, Soda, and Pony that I knew how they felt but I simply couldn't.

Once I arrived, Soda and Darry were a nervous wreck. Two-Bit and Steve was there trying to calm them down. They wouldn't stop asking me where Ponyboy and Johnny were but I was persistent in saying I didn't know. Sodapop didn't believe me because he gave me a letter and said "give this to him."

I sighed, and agreed.

Then we were startled as there was a knocking on the door of the Curtis' house. I turned around as Darry opened the door.

It was the cops.

"Is this the Curtis residence?"

"Yes."

"Can we please speak to…erm…Ponyboy?"

Darry quickly looked at me, hoping for an answer. I didn't know if he wanted it to be truthful or a lie.

"They're headed for Texas." I said quickly. Everyone looked at me. "Or so I heard." I added.

They scrawled something down on a little notepad. "Alright, we'll be looking for them." The cops said and left. After they left, Darry closed the door and asked "They're in Texas?" "Yeah." I remarked. Yeah, I was lying to my own friend. But that's just what I do.

Two-Bit pulled on his jacket. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm gonna hunt for them. All over Texas if I have to." He answered. "You serious?" I asked. "Dead right I'm serious. I'm gonna take my car and drive down there."  
For Two-Bit being a funny guy, he actually was serious for once.

"There's no need to do that…" I said. "Why not?" "They'll turn up. I swear." I said, ducking my head. He sighed. "Whatever."

And plopped down on the couch.

After everything dyed down with the media I drove Buck's car out to Windrixville and headed to Jay Mountain to find the church. They better be there still.

After arriving, I didn't hear a single sound. _Crap. _I thought. _They're not there. _I looked in the old wooden broken down windows and saw them fast asleep on the dusty pews. _Thank God. _I sighed.

I smiled walking in. Man they looked different. Pony's hair was dyed blonde and Johnny's grease was all washed out. Both of their hair was shorter. "Hey Blondie." I said, laughing and rumpling Pony's hair to wake him up. "Hey Dal!" "Hey Johnny, rise and shine man." I said kicking his pew. After they got up they wouldn't stop asking me all these questions. "Did you hear anything with the cops?" "How's Darry and Soda doin?" I interrupted their endless questions offering them to go to Dairy Queen with me to get something to eat.

Obviously that wasn't what they wanted to talk about but that's sure what I wanted to talk about. I was starving.

Then I remembered the letter. "Oh, hey I got a special delivery for…Ponyboy Curtis." I said laughing, giving the letter to Pony. "Who's it from?"

_Read the front, dumbass. _I thought jokingly. "The President of the United States of America." "Yeah right." "It's from your brother Sodapop. I told him I didn't know where you were but he didn't believe me. He really wanted you to give that to you, man."

While he was reading the letter I went over to the corner and had a smoke. Damn, too much drama was happening and I honestly wanted it to be all over. I sure didn't want the boys to go to jail, but I did want this all to pass over our heads and lead on with our regular lives. This crap does not go well with what I've been dealing with.

"Hey Dally what's going on with the cops? Did you hear anything?" Johnny asked. I explained to them that I told the cops they were headed for Texas.

But I didn't want to talk about it now. I joked around about Ponyboy's hair, and then took them out to the Dairy Queen.

Sitting in the car I took out my unloaded heater to show the boys when a little girl showed up at the car. She asked for money, and I didn't want her to see me so I quickly put back the gun and put on some sunglasses.

Some disguise, but I had nothing else.

I looked at her, and then I DESPERATLEY wanted her away. She looked like Shelley did when she was nine years old. "GO AWAY GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. I didn't want to burst into tears.

"That was a close call…" I said, but I didn't mean her seeing me. I meant me crying.

To change the subject I brought up getting Cherry Valance as a spy, her telling me to go to hell and all that. I asked as a joke if she liked me and Ponyboy seemed a little upset. Guess the kid has a crush.

Then Johnny said he wanted to go and turn themselves in, and I FREAKED.

"Man, the boys are worried! Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to freakin hunt for you!"

"Dally, I asked if my parents asked about me…"

"NO! they didn't ask about you. So what? Do you think my old man gives a HANG if I'm dead in a car wreck, drunk, or in jail? He doesn't CARE."

Ouch. That hurt to say.

"But that doesn't bother me!" I added.

That was a lie.

"You're not going anywhere." Man was I pissed. I got them a place to stay so they WOULDN'T get in trouble and now all they want to do is go to jail! I was never going to let that happen.


	3. You're Burning

As we were making our way home, I was still griping at Johnny and convincing him not to turn himself in. I didn't care that I sounded mean in front of him-he was the main thing I cared about. But he had to know what was going to come to him.

We all turned once we heard the little girl's scream.

I smelled the horrible smell of dense smoke and burning ash. Turning into the church to investigate, I gasped.

"Jesus Christ." I said.

The church was blazing black smoke and flames.

We parked and I just watched in amazement. I almost didn't realize Ponyboy leaped out of the car and ran to the church. I yelled for him, but he wouldn't come. Then Johnny went out of the car, too. I tried stopping him but he wouldn't listen to me either. I sighed, annoyed, and got out and ran towards the church. I saw the looks of little kids coming out of the church by the arms of Johnny and Ponyboy.

Running to where the window was, they immediately started handing random kids to me, and I did take them-but more than anything I wanted Johnny and Pony _to get the hell out of the church. _After the last kid, right away I pulled Ponyboy out of there. I reached for Johnny but he was going slow.

"COME ON JOHNNY! YOU'RE BURNING!"I yelled.

Then I realized Ponyboy's back was in flames. I grabbed a stick and hit him to get the flame out-only I hit it too hard. He went unconscious on the ground. I grabbed his shirt to see if he was okay when I heard a painful scream.

Johnny.

"I'M COMIN' JOHNNY!" I yelled, jumping into the church. God, it was hot in there. I coughed and wheezed in desperate search for Johnny. When I heard a crack, the church was coming down, and it was coming down fast. I started looking harder and thankfully found him, grabbing his burnt arm and pulling out. He was also unconscious, but had burns and cuts all over. I squatted down and a tear rolled down my face. "Johnny…" I said, touching my finger to his chin. When I saw the roof begin to fall down, I grabbed him and ran like hell out of there.

Next thing I knew I was on a stretcher. I was perfectly fine, but I did have a burnt arm. Me and Johnny were in the same ambulance, and Ponyboy was in the ambulance in front of us. A _lot _of doctors and nurses were attending to Johnny, as one was bandaging me up.

"You sure built up a lot of courage to save Johnny in that church," the doctor said.

"He could've died."  
"That's why I saved him." I said.

He smiled and continued to bandage me up. A tear rolled down my face. I wish we stayed in that burning church. At this time I wanted to die. I wasn't hurting, but I wanted to be in Heaven, if there was any, with Shelley.

Arriving at the hospital, I ran my hand through my hand and as we passed Ponyboy sitting down next to the fat guy that refused to come in and help us.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again, I'm gonna kill you!" I said to him.

I was serious, too. Stupid kid.


	4. One Down, More to Go

The ride in the gurney to my hospital room seemed so slow and muffled; I felt the need to think about Shelley. It was hard because of what just happened; everything was a blur. I couldn't think straight-all I remembered was the burn, the pain, the screams of terror from children and most especially Johnnycake. I forced a look at my burnt arm and felt lucky and thankful I didn't get burnt as bad as poor Johnny.

Once we got to the room they tried putting their arms under my back to lift me up.

"I got it." I said, waving them off.

They let me go and I sat myself up, wincing since I forgot about my arm, and got onto the bed. A nurse handed me this paper gown.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"Please put it on, Dallas."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think I would wear paper?"

"It's for sanitation."

I laughed, but the doctors and nurses were serious.

"Okay, fine I'll put it on. Jesus Christ." I said, throwing the paper over my head.

After they all left the room, I tore off the paper, crumbled it up, and threw it out in the small silver trash bin.

I lit a cigarette and sat on the edge of the bed. My back was in a hunch as I thought deeply about what just had happened. What have I done?

The next day I woke up to the sight of Tim Shepard at my bedside, holding a newspaper.

"Oh, hey Tim."

"Hey, Dally. Look at what I've got in the newspaper."

He handed me the newspaper and I took it.

"See, you've got your picture in the paper."

I nodded and read the article with it. Johnny, Ponyboy and my pictures were all together. "Juvenile Delinquents Turn Heroes" was the headline.

"You know, I'm surprised it doesn't have 'Wanted Dead or Alive' written underneath your picture." Tim laughed.

I managed a small smile. I wasn't really in the mood for laughing.

I liked the article in the paper though. It made me feel good about myself. It made me feel like the cops weren't after me and I wouldn't be getting in the cooler for every little thing that I did. It was nice.

"Are you going to be better by the rumble?" He asked.

"Yeah. I sure as hell ain't missing it."

"Well I can't wait for it. It's gonna be cool. We gonna stomp them Soc's real good."

After he said that sentence I blocked the rest of him out since he wouldn't stop rubbing it in about the rumble.

_Finally _he left, and twenty minutes later, Two-Bit and Ponyboy walked in. Two-Bit handed me a random small present that I put down as I talked to them about Tim Shepard's visit.

Then Johnny occurred to me.

"How's Johnny doing?"

"Look, Dal. I don't know about stuff like this but, he didn't look too good." Two-Bit said with a frown.

Damn.

I had to visit him. Johnny-he had to get better. Right away.

I took Two-Bit's switchblade, and turned the other way so they wouldn't see my stray tear hit the pillow. "You know, we gotta win that fight tonight. Let's get even with those Socs! Ok, we gotta do it for Johnny!" I said with exasperation, then fell on the pillow.

**Sorry, this one is shorter than most. :P Hope you liked it though. (: **


	5. The Last Goodbye

I knew the guys were already heading to the park for the rumble; I could feel it. I was still cooped up in my hospital bed in my underwear and my arm still hurt. With a couple winces I sat up and pulled my jacket over my arms. It felt sort of rugged but at the same time a comforting warmth, and then some hurting on my bandaged arm. I still sat there, and when I felt the strength I stood up and pulled on my jeans. I sighed, lit a cigarette, and made my way out of the room.

I walked by the nurses and doctors; surprised they didn't recognize me. I hid my bandaged arm as I walked swiftly right past the doors and made my way to the park. I didn't think the rumble started yet, so I walked at an easy pace. I still held my arm since it was still kind of in pain, and I was cold because I wasn't wearing a shirt under my jacket. After a sharp, cold breeze rolled by, I shivered and breathed out a bored, cold breath. Even though it was dark I could still see the little air cloud escaping my mouth. Then I felt a small raindrop on my head so I looked up, and one hit my eye.

Annoyed, I walked a little faster. Inching closer, I heard some yelling and saw that the rumble has already started. I picked my speed up to a run as I ran on and off a pickup truck, past a big bonfire, and a couple greasers that weren't in my gang getting beaten. Some Soc came running at me, already had a bruised face and ripped-up clothes. I grabbed him and flipped him over onto his ass on the ground. I snickered. One down, more to go.

It suddenly started pouring down rain. I looked up and around into the sky, and I felt myself getting hit around by a Soc. Crap, I was distracted. I kicked him in the nuts, just a couple scratches on my face, and got up. There was a couple Socs near the truck so I grabbed them and shoved their heads in the metal. I smiled. I loved beating the shit out of people I hate. I saw a couple dirty and bloody Socs leaving the park. I smiled bigger. We're winning. More and more were leaving by the minute. Socs were coming at me still, but with my fist raised and my foot ready, I beat the crap out of them. After seeing Paul, Darry's arch rival crawl away, I knew it was ending. Instead of cheering like the rest of the greasers, I ran over to Ponyboy who was lying on the ground, badly beaten. "You all right, kid?" I shouted over the cheers as I picked him up. He didn't answer, so I grabbed him and put him in the truck.

Stupid people, leaving their keys in a car.

I put him in the front seat and didn't care that I was speeding to the hospital. Not only did we have to help heal Pony, we had to visit Johnny. He was sitting, hurting in the passenger seat, but not a terrifying kind of hurting. If he was older he wouldn't have been this badly beaten. When I saw blue and red lights behind us in the rear-view mirror, I sighed and pulled over.

"Act sick." I said quickly to Ponyboy. The policeman came over to my window.

"You better have had a good reason for speeding like that."

"This kid fell off his motorcycle and I'm taking him to the hospital."

The policeman stared at us for a long time and it was getting on my nerves.

"How bad is he?"

"I don't know! He looks pretty bad to me. Do I look like a doctor to you?" I smart-mouthed.

"Follow me." He said, going back to his motorcycle and driving in front of me.

While getting escorted to the hospital, I looked at poor Ponyboy. If only he was tough…

"I was crazy; you know that, kid?" I said, trying to get Pony's attention.

"I was crazy for wanting Johnny to stay out of trouble. I was crazy for letting him run into that church. If he was smart like me, he wouldn't be in this mess." I looked at him again to make sure he was listening.

"You better wise up. Get tough like me, and you don't get hurt."

I felt a lump in my throat.

"Watch out for yourself, and nothing can touch you!"

I let a couple tears roll down my face.

When we parked at the hospital, I went around and carried Ponyboy out of the car. I told the policeman thanks and walked in the front doors. I put him down when I made sure the cop was driven away and out of sight. I asked the nurse where Johnny Cade's room was, and after she told me I put my arm around Pony and we walked to Johnny's room in silence.

There was a doctor in front of the room.

"I'm sorry boys, but you can't go in."  
This was getting on my last nerve. I was pissed at everything and everyone. I grabbed the doctor's collar and pulled out my switchblade.

"What do you mean we can't go in?" I said, not caring if I was going to be in trouble.

"He's dying."

I let him go, shocked, and went into the room. Johnny was lying on his back, motionless. I felt kind of choked up. Was he dead already? Looking over at Ponyboy, I could tell he thought so too. After Johnnycake made the slightest movement, I walked over to him and kneeled. Smiling and holding his wrist, I told him about the rumble and how we chased them right out of our neighborhood. Johnny wasn't really proud.

Stuggling to choke it out, he said: "Fighting's useless."

And asked for Ponyboy.

I could hardly hear what he wanted to tell Ponyboy, and after he did, I heard a stifle of a gasp, then his head turned.

He didn't make any more moves from there. It was completely silent. The lump in my throat was back, and it was so big I couldn't even try to swallow it.

"Johnny…"

When I gathered the fact he was dead, tears were already streaming down my face at an endless rate.

"Johnny, please, don't die on me now."

It was too late. I started crying. When I felt like I could move again, I stood up and stormed out of the room. I didn't care what I bumped into; I didn't even realize I left Ponyboy in the room with Johnny's body.

When I escaped the hospital, my running slowed to a slow walk, and a doctor approached me, telling me I wasn't allowed to be here. Now I was really pissed.

I took out my unloaded gun and pointed it at him.

"I'm allowed anywhere I want."

I shot at him, though no bullets came out, and yelled at him.

"Why do you even bother helping people huh!" I shouted.

"It doesn't do any good." I said really quietly, still crying. I ran home-and I was surprised. I never go home. I slammed the door coming in and saw my father holding a box on the couch.

"Dallas?"

I didn't speak. I was crying too hard.

"What's wrong?"

I still didn't answer. Why did he care anyway?

He rolled his eyes and looked away from me and back at the box.

"These were your sister's belongings." He said.

Shelley. He _had _to bring her up now, didn't he.

"And there's something for you."

Without looking at me, he handed me an envelope. Since I forgot where my room was (I'm at the Curtis' and Buck's house too much) I went to the closest room there was with a door that could lock. It turned out to be the bathroom, but I didn't care. I sat on the closed lid of the toilet and ripped open the envelope. All it said was 'Dally' in chicken scratch on the front. After unfolding the paper, it looked to be a letter.

A letter from Shelley. It took me awhile to make it out-a lot of words were bunched together and it was written horribly.

_Hey Dal._

_I'm writing this really fast so I'm sorry if the words are bunched together. The reason why I'm writing this really fast is because the men just left. I'm tied up in our garage now and luckily there was a spare notebook and crappy pencil nearby. Anyway, I don't know where they went. I hope they never come back.  
If I do end up…you know, dying. I just want to say I love you. You were the best brother a girl could ever have and I could never ask for more. Those times we've had together made me realize that I have an amazing life. An amazing brother that cares about me and I know I care about him too. I wish I could run inside and run into your arms and you could tell me everything is going to be okay and I know you'd do that. I wish I stayed in bed, or even went to your room…instead of going downstairs for a drink of water. I wish I was still the same old me. But I'm not.  
This is my last goodbye. The men are back, and they've got a knife. _

_Goodbye, Dallas. _

_With love…Shelley_

**Reviews would b nice!:D thannkksss for reading!**


	6. Here I Am

After I was finished reading the letter, I could no longer see. The saline from my tears was blocking my vision. I stumbled out of the bathroom as I kept one hand cupped over my face, and the other clutching onto the letter. I kept bumping into things on the way out, making my arm and my bruises from the rumble hurt more. I collapsed on the ground after I came out of the bathroom, and of course, Dad didn't care.

_Johnny. Shelley. Johnny. Shelley. Johnny. Shelley. Death._

Those two names and that one word wouldn't stop popping into my mind and I couldn't block them out. That's all I heard and all I saw. Two dead bodies, one hospital bed, one garage…

Life was useless. Without the two people I cared about most, my life was ruined. I got up and opened the front door, looking at what was ahead of me. Sucking in my gut I thought:  
Now it's time for me to go.

I grabbed my unloaded gun and headed for the closest quick-mart.

While I was walking there, tears streaming down my face and my gasping for air when I got too choked up to breathe, I was thinking about what death would be like. I thought it through, and knew I wanted to go. To Heaven to see the two people I cared about most, and even if I went to Hell instead, life wasn't worth living on Earth. Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve were not as important as Johnny and Shelley were to me. I realized that because of my thoughts my crying calmed, and I walked into the mart with a perfectly serious face.

I picked up a magazine from the stand to read while I thought of what I could do. I thought of a very simple plan to rob the store of money I obviously didn't need, later revolving around to a police chase.

"Want to buy one of those?" The store clerk asked.

Good. My plan was starting. I held the magazine in my two hands and inhaled slowly. Okay, here goes nothing.

I ripped the magazine.

The clerk told me I had to pay for it, so I went up to the desk, and with a helpless look on my face I pointed the gun to his head. "Don't shoot." I heard him say under his breath. The four words stung my throat as they came and pushed on my lips, forcing me to say them.

"Give me the money."

I said it really quietly, then a surge of anger and frustration shot through me.

"Give me the money!" I shouted again, and while the clerk was giving me the money and grumbling, I grabbed it and took off. It scared me that he shot twice, aiming at me. I thought he missed, but he didn't. I felt an excruciating pain shooting up my side, and it felt like there was now a small crack in my ribs. With all my might I ran as I heard the sirens of the police cars behind me. I ran to the payphone to call Darry-I wanted to see him and the gang for even the last three seconds of my life.

I quickly put in one of the quarters I stole from the store and dialed Darry's number. When someone answered, I was upset that it was Steve because I wanted to talk to _Darry. _I already felt like I was dying slowly.

"Hello, Darrell?" Who am I kidding. I knew it was Steve.

"Steve."

"I wanna talk to Darry."  
"Okay, hold on Dally."

It only took about two seconds, but I was impatient already.

"Hello?"

"Darry, Darry. It's Dally." I panicked.

"Yeah?" He seemed concerned, and he should have been.

"I just robbed the store and the cops are after me. Can you meet me in the park?"

"Okay, we'll be right there."  
I hung up the phone as soon as I could and took off running again. The police cars surrounded me, and I quickly ran up a nearby hill. With all my bravery I lifted the gun, though it wasn't loaded, and yelled.

"You'll never get me alive!"

"DROP IT." A policeman said sternly.

I heard two gunshots that sent me flying to the ground in pain. I wanted to shout _stop, stop. Please stop. I'm dying already, please. _But I couldn't. Without thinking I got up again and pointed my gun at them. After two more gunshots, I heard the muffled sound of yelling and screaming from what sounded like the gang. After one final gunshot, I could no longer get up. I crawled to the gang with all my might, even though it hurt like hell. The pain was so bad I could die any second. I sure felt it coming too. Soon enough I saw a silhouettes of the guys' legs. I lost all feeling.

"Pony…" I choked out. I had to tell him something but it hurt too much only to say one word.

I lost all sight. I could no longer see.

Then I lost all taste and smell. At least I couldn't taste my own blood anymore.

Loosing feeling was happening so fast, and the last thing I heard was Darry yell at the cops…

Then there I lay, motionless, bleeding, dead.

**And that's it. (: reviews would be nice!**


	7. THANK YOU!:D

**A THANK YOU PAGE!:D**

Heellooo! :D I didn't put a thank-you note on my other story, The Aftermath, but I only didn't do that because I think Remembrance was so far my best yet (: and I wanted to say thank you for encouraging me and supporting me. (: Thanks to all my readers!:D And of course, the reviewers!

x0PonyboyCurtisluvr0x: HEEY. We've been best friends for about two years now and I wanna say thanks so much for being there. I almost stopped this story but I kept on going because you helped and encouraged me. Thanks so much. (:

Queen Lucy of Awesomeness: Hiya! I've seen you a lot on the Outsiders board and I figured you were pretty popular ;D and since The Aftermath, I was hoping a popular author would review one of my stories, and that wish came true! Haha, thanks!:D

Midnightrose24: THANK. YOU.! You led me on to keep writing. Well I mean, Queen Lucy of Awesomeness and x0PonyboyCurtisluvr0x both did. But that p.m you sent me really stuck out! I remember, it said that you mainly just review 'awesome job' but my story was so good it deserved nice reviews to help me become an amazing author. That meant a lot! :D So did all your reviews! To me, I think you meant the most. Thanks again.

You all meant a lot to me and I appreciate that. Even though there was only three of you, you all meant something to me. Again, THANKS!:D


End file.
